Home
by caders
Summary: Naruto returns after another trip with Jiraiya. Will he figure out how Hinata feels about him? Let's hope so! NarutoXHinata later on in the story.
1. Home

Hey! This is going to be about Naruto and Hinata (eventually) like later on so bear with me please!

* * *

People were glaring at a trio of men hopping from roof to ground and back again. They were glaring particularly hard at an orange and black blur as it ran about with two men, one with black hair and one with silver hair, in hot pursuit. The boy and two men stopped in the middle of the street to catch their breath, at least, two of them needed to. 

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, you're not tired already are you?!" Naruto asked the heavily panting men.

"You've…improved quite a bit, Naruto," Kakashi said as he caught his breath. Said boy just grinned at him.

"Arigatou Sensei. And it's all thanks to, believe it or not, Ero-Sennin." He replied. The boy had just gotten back from his second extended trip (this one only 6 months) with the perverted Sannin. Wanting to see how much the boy had improved, his two other sensei's challenged him to a race.

"How did he manage to get you so fast?" Yamato asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"He bought me weights like bushy brows'. I took 'em off before I came to see you guys, though…" Naruto said.

"I…see." Yamato replied, astounded at how much a difference it could make.

"Have you managed to complete the Fuuton Rasenshuriken?" Kakashi asked suddenly. Naruto's grin widened.

"Yeah! And wait'll you see it! It's so cool! I'll definitely be able to bring back Sasuke-teme with it!" Naruto said energetically. Then Kakashi noticed something.

"Hey, Naruto, where'd you're bag go?" he asked. Naruto looked at him for a moment, then at his back.

"EHHHH?! Oh no! I had my weights in there! I probably threw it off cuz it was slowing me down! KUSO! I have to find it!!" he said, running down the street. He was about to turn a corner when he was suddenly sent flying by a savage punch from a delicate looking pink haired girl.

"NAARRUUTOOOO!!! You've only been back for a few minutes and you've already managed to piss me off!!" Sakura said. Said boy was bleeding profusely but he was already up.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I don't know what I did but I'm really sorry!! Please forgive me! Whatever it is, please forgive me, I didn't mean to!!" he said, bowing repeatedly. Just then, a group of people ran around the corner.

"Forehead girl! You found him!" Ino said as she caught up with her long time friend.

"Ino?!" said a very confused Naruto.

"Ne, don't forget about us, dobe!" a familiar voice said.

"Kiba, Akamaru! Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Bushy Brows, Ten-ten, Neji! What are you all doing here?!" Naruto asked with an excited grin.

"Well, we _were_ on our way to the training grounds where we heard we could find you when a backpack suddenly hit Sakura in the face." Shikamaru said in a bored tone. Naruto sweat dropped and looked at Sakura.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan! Let me buy you dinner. To make it up to you!" he added quickly, seeing her glare. Then he looked around at the group again.

"Actually, let's all go out to dinner so we can catch up with each other." He added as an after thought.

"Sorry but we have something to see to. We'll catch up with you later Naruto." Kakashi said as Yamato nodded. Naruto said a quick goodbye and glanced around.

_Something's missing but I can't see what it is…"_ Naruto thought to himself.

They were all following Sakura to a new restaurant that just opened just down the street. They made small talk on the way there.

"So Naruto, did you complete your new jutsu?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah! I know, after we all eat and stuff, we can all go to the woods and I'll show it to you guys! It's so cool! And I'll definitely be able to bring Sasuke-teme back with it!" he said. Then he remembered Sakura was there.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I…I forgot…." He stammered out. The pink haired kunoichi just ignored him and acted like she hadn't heard him.

"Look! We're here! Table for 11 please. There will be two more people on the way." Sakura said to the man behind the cashier.

"Ahh, yes, right away, ma'am." He said, grabbing a handful of menus and leading the group to a large table near a window. They all sat down and Naruto took a look around at his friends.

"Ahhhh!! Where's Hinata?!" he asked, suddenly realizing what was 'missing'.

"Hinata-sama had some business to attend to and should be arriving here shortly." Neji said.

"Oh, okay….So how have you all been?" he asked them. As they all shared stories of their doing from the past half year they waited on their other friends. Naruto was shocked to learn that Shikamaru and Temari of the Sand were dating. He just smiled slyly at Shikamaru.

"Well, congratulations, Shikamaru. And tell Temari I say so. So when are the kits coming along?" he asked with a sly grin as Shikamaru blushed.

"Well, you haven't changed in the least. And don't ask him, you should ask a woman those questions and I can assure you that it won't be anytime soon. And if you ask again you won't live along enough to see the 'kits'." A feminine voice said behind Naruto. Naruto whirled around to find none other than Temari standing right behind him. He gave her his ever famous grin and she couldn't help but grin back.

"How have you been, Temari? It's been a while." He asked, still smiling.

"I'm doing fine, Naruto. However, as I was saying, you haven't changed, still the same rude, incompetent and dense shinobi you were the last time I saw you. How have you been doing? And how's your, ah, 'friend'? He must be rubbing off on you since you've started referring to children as 'kits'." she said to him. Before he had left six months earlier, he had told all of his friends, even the Sand Siblings, about the Kyuubi so everyone knew to whom Temari was referring. They were shocked at first, but after the initial shock, they were angry with the rest of the villagers.

"Oh, him, well, you know, he's still being a bastard fox. Still not a great conversationalist…" Naruto replied with a grin. They all laughed at this as Temari took a seat next to Shikamaru.

"And how're Gaara and Kankuro?" Naruto asked her after her greetings with the rest of the people seated at the table.

"Oh, they're doing okay, I guess. They heard you were going to be coming today and I have messages from both of them. Gaara says, "Hmph. Glad you're back. Hn." And Kankuro says, "Hey you scrawny bastard. Where'd you go? If you don't come back soon, Gaara's going to kill you. He won't say it out loud but he misses your company and he-"and that's where the message stops because Gaara was walking by at that moment and let's just say that Kankuro's going to be recovering in the hospital for a while." Temari said with a grin. Everyone burst out laughing and somewhere in Suna two boys sneezed.

Not too long afterwards, a girl with long hair walked in. Naruto looked up when he sensed a familiar chakra. The others looked up as well.

"Oh! Hinata! Come over here!!" Naruto said, standing up and waving at the raven haired girl. Her head snapped around so fast you almost expected to hear a 'snap'. Upon seeing the orange clad boy, said girl turned an alarming shade of red.

"Hm? Is Hinata-chan sick or something? Look, she just turned all red, but she seemed fine a minute ago…" the ever thick Naruto said to his dining companions. They all sweat dropped and stared at him.

"What?" he asked the now quiet table. They just continued to stare and a few (primarily the women) muttered 'Baka' and 'Dumbass' under their breath. At that point, the furiously blushing Hinata had reached their table and sat down in the last remaining chair, the one next to Naruto.

"H-hello, everyone. I-it's good to see you back home, N-Naruto-kun." She managed to get out.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Now that you're here, we can all eat!" Naruto said, excitedly calling a waiter over. The waiter pointedly ignored him and eyed him with disgust.

"Hey, you bastard! Get your ass over here! The hell kind of service is that?!" Kiba, Chouji, and Ino yelled at the poor guy, incensed at his treatment of Naruto.

_Yeah, it's good to be home, _Naruto thought with a smile.

* * *

Arigatou- Thank you

Ero-Sennin- Perverted Hermit

Teme- Bastard

Kuso- Damn it

Baka- Idiot

* * *

So, what d'ya think? Please review. If I get enough reviews I'll keep going with the story. And the chapters will also be alot longer 


	2. Poisoned

Hey! Here's the next chapter to my Naruto story! Hope you like it!!

* * *

After ordering their food (and thoroughly scaring the waiter), they got back to talking. 

"So what were you doing Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"I-I was training…" Hinata said shyly, staring at the salt shaker.

"Ohhh. So were you practicing you Jyuuken or some cool new jutsu?! Oh, did you make your Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho even cooler?! That is so cool!" he said, not even giving her a chance to answer.

Um, w-well, actually Naruto-kun, I w-was just practicing my water walking and tree climbing…"she said quietly.

"Oh." He said, losing his enthusiasm.

"How far up the tree did you get?" he asked quickly, noticing her face fall.

"Um, well, I wasn't exactly climbing the tree, I was jumping back and forth from the tree to the water…"she said. He didn't understand and told her so. She blushed.

"W-well, I would climb up the tree halfway and j-jump to the water. It h-helps my chakra control because I have to switch from using my chakra to repel and then to stick..."she explained.

"Ohhh. So if I do it with you it'll help my chakra control?"

"H-Hai."

"Cool! Do you have any other chakra control exercises we could do?! My chakra control kinda sucks…" Naruto said sheepishly. Hinata smiled shyly at his forwardness.

"We can meditate together…"she said shyly.

"How will that help me with my chakra control?"

"W-well, we'll be meditating under water…"

"Nani?! How do you do that?!"

"U-um…you just make a bubble of chakra around you and let yourself sink into the water…"

"Whoa! You can do that?!"

"Hai…" she said. He let out a low whistle and gave her a warm smile.

"Wow, you're so cool Hinata-chan!" he said to her. She turned bright red and looked away from him. The rest of their comrades just watched the conversation, enjoying the show and making mental comments on the two. After all, it is fun to watch people embarrass themselves, don't you think?

"Ahem. Anyways, what have you been up to these past few months, Naruto?" Temari asked.

"Just training and traveling. It seems like that's all we did!" he said.

"Did you learn any new jutsu?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah! Let's see, I learned the Toton Jutsu (Transparent Escape Technique), Kaze no Yaiba, the Bunshin Daibakuha, and a lot more…" he said. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked confused. They all shook their heads.

"Nothing…" they said. 'He can do the Bunshin Daibakuha now? That's gonna be a pain in the ass. Especially since Kage Bunshin is his favorite jutsu…' they all thought. All of this, however, was lost on Naruto. At just that moment, the rude waiter showed up with their food.

"MMMM!! That smells really good!" Naruto said. Kiba took a sniff of the air too.

"Hmmm….Naruto, let me smell you're food…" Kiba said quickly.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked, thinking Kiba was gonna try to steal his food.

"Just let me smell it!" Kiba said, yanking the bowl of noodles away from the loud blonde. When he had it beneath his nose he took a deep breath. His eyes narrowed and he began looking around.

"What are you looking for, Kiba?" Shikamaru asked, watching the boys eyes scan the room. Kiba's eyes landed on the waiter that served them their food.

"Hey! You bastard! Get over here and give Naruto some real food! You just tried to poison him you ass!" he yelled at the cowering man.

"P-poison?!" their group said together, eyes going wide. Snapping out of her shock first, Sakura activated a scanning jutsu and looked in Naruto's food.

"He's right! There's about a teaspoon of poison in the food!" she yelled, clearly enraged. Everyone, even the other diners, turned to look at the man. He looked at the group with fear, but there was a trace of contempt and rebellion when he looked at Naruto. His friends saw this and got even angrier.

"Who is the owner of this restaurant?" Neji demanded.

"That would be me…" said a plump man as he waddled up to them. He had heard the commotion and came out of his office to see what was going on. He was shocked to see Naruto, the 'Kyuubi Brat' in his restaurant. He was about to give the boy a dirty look when he heard a voice demand the owner of the restaurant. He followed the voice and was shocked to find himself staring into the white eyes of one of the Hyuuga Clan. Needless to say, he got kinda scared.

"I see. So you are the owner. I have a complaint to file about one of your employees and the service of this 'restaurant'…" Neji drawled. Upon hearing the word 'complaint' and the way Neji said restaurant, the owner got indignant.

"Excuse my saying so, Hyuuga-_san_ but there doesn't seem to be any reason for complaint." He said, exaggerating the san part, trying to get Neji riled up. Neji did not take the bait.

"Well, _sir,_ I'm not sure if you know this, but one of your employees has just tried to poison one of my friends." Neji said, nodding his head towards Naruto.

"Well, Hyuuga-san, I didn't actually see my employee put any poison in it, and, quite frankly, I really just can't imagine one of my employee's doing such a thing. Since I did not see my employee do anything, there's really nothing I can do about it. There's also no way to prove that there _is_ poison in the food." The owner said triumphantly. Neji sighed. How he hated people like this man.

"Well then, sir, I see we will just have to take this to Hokage-sama." Neji said nonchalantly. The man quickly paled.

"And why is that, Hyuuga-san? Surely this is not an issue large enough to bring to the Hokage." The owner said quickly, trying to placate Neji.

"Sir, if we hadn't been here and hadn't stopped Naruto from eating this food, there is a good chance he would have died. Seeing as the Hokage quite likes him and looks at him as ward or even a younger brother, I think that would have been quite a problem for you anyways." Neji said coolly.

"Ha! Now I see what you're up to! You thought to bluff me, but you've just proved yourself wrong! There's no way the Hokage would associate with the likes of him!" the owner said, pointing rudely to Naruto.

"If you really think so, then please, join us in our visit to the Hokage." Neji said.

"I do believe I will." The owner said.

_Hmph. Stupid boy. He thinks he can bluff me?! I also know the Hokage personally, and she quite likes me._ The owner thought to himself. They walked to the Hokage Tower in a grave silence. When they got there they stopped at the secretary's (Shizune) desk.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! I haven't seen you in such a long time! How have you been?" Shizune asked with a smile. The owner noticed this and paled even further.

_No, wait! This woman is nice to everyone! Why shouldn't she be nice to this brat as well? This doesn't mean anything!_ The owner thought to himself.

"Hey Shizune-neechan! Thing's could be better but it's not a problem I cant handle! Is Tsunade no baa-chan in there?" Naruto asked, pointing to Tsunade's office.

"Yes, she is. Just go in." Shizune said to the group in general. They all filed up to the door (except for the owner who had just excused himself to go to the restroom) and Naruto opened it without knocking. Tsunade looked up from what she was reading and smiled.

"Naruto! Where've you been?! You cant even visit a person or what?!" she yelled at him. He just rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Hee hee! Sorry about that Baa-chan! I was gonna come visit you later on tonight but we ran into a little…problem." Naruto said, nodding his head towards the owner, who had just gotten back from the restroom.

"Ah! Masashi! Why are you here?" she asked the man. He was a friend, of sorts. He was a good sake maker and they had spoken on occasion. Neji stepped forward at the question.

"Hokage-sama, you know this man?" he asked her.

"Yeah, he makes some good sake. We've spoken once or twice. Why do you ask, Neji?" she said to the white eyed boy.

"Actually, it's because we came to file a complaint about this man." Neji said. Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of complaint and why?" she asked them, suddenly serious. At this question, the whole group, who had been so quiet up until this point, began to talk.

"Enough! Jeez! One at a time, please." Tsunade said, yelling to be heard over all of the talk. Sakura stepped up.

"Tsunade-sensei, as you know, Naruto just got back from his training today. We all went to meet him and he suggested we all go out for something to eat. I had heard about a new restaurant that had just opened up and we decided to go there. We had to wait for a little while to order the food since Hinata hadn't gotten there yet. When she got there Naruto tried to call over one of the waiter's and he pointedly ignored us." Sakura took a breath and Kiba started up from there.

"So when we finally did get to order our food from this guy we just sat there and minded our own business. When the guy gets back with our food I smelled something wrong with Naruto's food. It took me a few seconds to realize what it was, but I finally got it. They tried to poison Naruto!" Kiba yelled, getting angry again. Tsunade's eyes had been getting narrower throughout the whole story but they snapped wide open at that point.

"Poison?!" she yelled, getting angry now as well.

"So we start yelling at this guy and Neji asks where the owner of the place was and this guy come over to us. So Neji tells him that he's got a complaint about his restaurant and the guy gets all high and mighty on us!" Ino said with irritation, picking up the story from where they left off.

"So he says that there's no reason for a complaint and Neji tells this man that one of his employees just tried to poison Naruto. He says that since he didn't actually _see_ his employee try to poison us there's nothing _he_ can do about it. Then he says we don't even know for sure that there _was_ any poison in the food!" Chouji said angrily.

"And that is what compelled us to come here." Shino said calmly. By now Tsunade's eyes were closed and there was a vein throbbing in her forehead and neck. She was clearly not happy. When she opened her eyes, everyone except for Naruto took a step back.

"So, Masashi, do you deny these allegations?" she asked tightly.

"Yes. How are we even sure that there was a poison in the food?" he asked, suddenly get his dignity and snobbish attitude back.

"Sakura was there poison in the food?" Tsunade snapped at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei. I used a scanning jutsu on the food and there was about a teaspoon of poison in Naruto's food." Sakura said. Tsunade looked back at Masashi.

"Well?" she asked him coolly.

"Hokage-sama, are you really going to believe this little girl? How do you know she's not making it up?" he asked, getting kinda nervous now. That was the last straw.

"Masashi! Tell me, do you think if I were to use a scanning jutsu on anything, it would be an accurate one? And if I were to tell you that there was poison in something, a poison I saw with my jutsu, would you believe me?!" she roared at the cowering man.

"O-of course I would! Hokage-sama." He added quickly.

"So then, do you doubt that my apprentice, who is just as good as any med-nin out there, would not be able to tell the difference?!" she yelled at the man.

"A-apprentice? T-this little girl is you're…" he said weakly.

"This man also seems to dislike Naruto-san like the other villagers, no doubt thanks to the Kyuubi, and he also said that there was no way that you, Hokage-sama, would even _associate_ with the likes of Naruto-san." Lee added. This made up Tsunade's mind. She had been arguing in her mind about doing something to rectify this, and now she had her choice.

"Masashi. Where is your restaurant? I would like to go there. Now." Tsunade said. Her voice was light and cheery but the group all knew better. The man took this as a good sign, thinking that he was in here favor once more, and smiled brilliantly at her.

"Of course, Hokage-sama! I will give you the tour and then perhaps a free meal? Hmm?" he said, suddenly sounding like a proper gentlemen instead of some snobby ass with his nose in the air. Then he remembered the other parties of the group. He turned to look at them with something bordering on disdain.

"You _children_ can go now." He said outloud. Then just his lips moved and they said '_I win.'_ This seriously pissed them off and Temari reached for her fan.

"Actually, Masashi-kun, I wanted them to accompany me, tell me what they ordered, so I can give them a try." Tsunade said. His face faulted before he turned back around with a million dollar smile.

"Of course Hokage-sama." He said. He then turned around and led them out the door. Seeing as he was ahead of them he didn't see Tsunade wink at the others. They arrived outside of the restaurant in a matter of moments. Masashi led them into the restaurant and seated them near a grand window overlooking the Hokage monument.

"Oh my, this is such a nice restaurant!" Tsunade said. Masashi positively beamed at her.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to make an announcement to your customers and staff. Could you please call your staff out here?" she asked sweetly. Masashi gave a nod and went to get the cooks and waiters.

"Baa-chan, what are you planning?" Naruto asked.

"Just watch, Naruto. Sakura, have you ever liked lining up dominoes in a design then knocking them over, setting off a chain reaction?" Tsunade asked so quietly that only Sakura could hear her.

"Yes, I haven't done it in quite a while though…" she said, getting confused.

"Have you ever tried it with walls?" Tsunade asked, an evil gleam in her eye. Suddenly, Sakura understood. She laughed and nodded her head towards Tsunade to show that she understood. The other's were slightly confused but they just shook there heads. At that point Masashi had returned with his employees. Tsunade jumped on a table so she could be seen and heard.

"Hello everyone in the Dragon Song! I would like to ask you all to do something for me! I need you all to…leave." She said, dramatically pausing and building up the excitement. Not the kind to question a Hokage, all the diners quickly gathered their stuff and headed towards the exit.

"Wha-?! Hokage-sama! Why did you do that?!" Masashi said, watching the hordes leave.

"Didn't you hear me, Masashi? I said leave. Just go outside. We're gonna do something really cool to your restaurant. But first, tell me, how many walls are there going in this direction?" she asked.

"There are about 8, this is the largest place in Konoha after all!" he said, slightly confused. He then turned around and went outside, standing a few feet away from the front of the building.

"Left or right?" Tsunade suddenly asked.

"Right." Sakura answered. Getting even more confused, the gang just followed the two woman outside. The girls went over to the wall and Sakura went to the right corner while Tsunade went to the left side. Then, they both flicked the base of their corners. The walls base suddenly cracked and the wall leaned forward, and knocked into the one in front of it. All 8 walls suddenly went down like dominoes. As the smoke and dust cleared, the gang cheered and laughed.

* * *

Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho- Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms

Hai- Yes

Toton Jutsu- Invisible Technique

Bunshin Daibakuha- Great Clone Explosion

Nee-chan- Sister

Tsunade no baa-chan- Granny Tsunade

* * *

So what'd you think? Please review! 


	3. Some Things Never Change

Alright! Next Chapter's up! WOO-HOO!!

* * *

Tsunade turned to look at Masashi. The man was staring in complete and utter shock. She wouldn't have been the least surprised if his head were to break apart if she pushed him over. 

"Ahem, now, for attempting to subdue an active shinobi, I hereby sentence you to 3 level D missions. Cant have you do anything too dangerous, since you're not a shinobi…." She said, sounding disappointed.

"However, since D rank missions are pretty much just physical labor, I can sentence you to that." She said icily. Then she lowered her voice dramatically.

"However, if you _ever_ threaten my ototo again, I will personally kill you. Do I make myself clear?" she asked quietly. Needless to say, the man was scared and nearly pissed his pants so he just nodded to show that yes, he understood, and no, he didn't have a death wish. As he slowly backed up Naruto flipped him off. The man turned red from sheer fury.

"You damned little--" he didn't get to finish what he was saying because a super powerful punch sent him flying to the other side of town. The attack was so unexpected by everyone, even Naruto, that they were shaking from the ferocity of it. Tsunade just straightened up smiled.

"So, who's hungry?" she asked with straight face. Everyone exchanged glances then burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Did you see his face-"

"Yeah! And how it got all red-"

"And Hokage-sama's face when she punched him-"

"That was too funny-"

"And it totally came out of the blue!"

They were all talking at once rather loudly when Tsunade called a halt in the chatter.

"Yo! Who wants ramen?" she asked. Naruto's eyes lit up and he hopped up and down!

"Oh, I do, I do! Are you treating Tsunade no baa-chan?! Yes! That's great!" he said enthusiastically, waving his hands in the air. The group began laughing again.

"Heh heh! Yes, it's my treat Naruto. As a welcome back gift." She said with a smile. He started skipping down the street towards Ichiraku.

"YATTA! Ramen! Alright, first I want miso, then chicken, then beef, then I want another chicken, then a shrimp, then a—"

"Naruto! Calm down! I said I'd treat you, I didn't say I'd buy you the whole ramen stand!" Tsunade yelled at the orange and black blur. Said blur stopped in mid-leap and stood there for a few minutes with a stupid expression on his face, before remembering gravity and falling back to earth.

"Dammit! That hurt like hell…" Naruto exclaimed sitting up and rubbing his back. Everyone was chuckling at the idiotic antics as Tsunade massaged her temples.

"As I was saying, I will buy, at the very most, three bowls of ramen, not five, no more than three! Do I make myself clear?" she asked him. He crossed his arms and put a pout on his face.

"Hmph! Well then, I don't want to go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto says, pout still on his face.

"What?!" everyone yelled, shocked at this change of heart. They stared at him with their eyes bugging out. He just stared back with the pout still on his face. He let out a sigh then looked at them.

"Well if we go to Ichiraku's then I'll have to smell all the good ramen and I only get three bowls and then I'll still be hungry, so instead, I want a whole box of ramen from the store!" he said with a grin. They continued to stare at him and then they smiled.

"How many bowls of Ramen do you think you'll need, Naruto?" Temari asked the blonde. He scratched the back of his head as his stomach let out a growl. Actually, it was more of a roar.

"Heh heh heh…. Actually, I haven't eaten anything in nearly three weeks. I had a soldier pill about a week and a half ago but it ran out. So I'm starving. I'm thinking maybe 30 bowls of ramen ought to do it…" he said with a grin. Everyone did a face plant.

"You haven't eaten in three weeks?! What the hell was Jiraiya doing?!" Tsunade demanded.

"He spent the money you sent us on sake and women. He did give me some sake and dango…" Naruto said.

"He gave you sake?! He spent it on women?! That dumbass!" Tsunade yelled. She turned around as if to look for the perverted sannin. Tsunade must have had the luck of the devil because said Sannin turned the corner. For Jiraiya it was a cruel twist of fate.

"Hey! Tsunade! Where have you been?! I've been looking everywhere…for…you?" he said, faltering when he saw her face. She advanced on him and he turned white.

"Jiraiya you idiot! You spent the money I sent you on women and sake?! And you let Naruto drink sake?! What the hell were you thinking?!" she asked with a mighty punch to his gut. He sat up wheezing and holding his stomach.

"I got him some soldier pills! And it wasn't just some sake. It was the entire bottle. He has quite the capacity and I—OOOOF!" he was sent flying again. He didn't get up this time. Sakura ran over to make sure he wasn't dead.

"He has a concussion and a broken rib but he'll live. He's just unconscious." She announced after a moment studying the man. She got to work mending his rib and speeding up the healing process of his concussion.

"You drank the whole bottle of sake?" Ten-Ten asked him. He blushed and nodded his head.

"Hmmm. Jiraiya said you have a large capacity. Well, let's get to the store and I'll get you a couple boxes of ramen…" Tsunade muttered.

"Neh, Hokage-Sama we'll all pitch in and buy Naruto his Ichiraku Ramen." Chouji said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Naruto looked at them and smiled. Then he started crying tears of joy (much like Lee does when discussing the 'Flames of Youth') and he jumped on Chouji and Neji and hugged them fiercely.

"For reals?! YATTA!! You guys are the greatest!" he said happily. He started jumping around again. They watched the blond's silly antics and chuckled.

"Come on you baka! Or we'll revoke our offer!" Ino yelled at the jumping boy.

"WHAT?! NO! I'm coming! Wait for me, my ramen!" he yelled, racing off towards Ichiraku and leaving behind a large cloud of dust.

"Tsunade-sensei? What should I do with Jiraiya-sama? He's too heavy for me to lift…" Sakura asked with a worried tone.

"Just leave him there. I'm sure he'll wake up eventually." Tsunade replied. She turned on her heel and followed the dust cloud to Ichiraku's. everyone followed her and they arrived outside of Ichiraku's within minutes. Naruto was already there and was jumping from foot to foot impatiently.

"Yes! You guys are finally here! I was getting kind of worried! For a minute there I thought you guys ditched me!" He said.

"Well, you're here now so let's go in and eat!" he said, jumping onto a stool.

"Hey Ojii-san! Give me two of everything!" Naruto yelled to the man behind the counter.

"Naruto! I had heard you were back! Welcome-back!" Ayame said to the blond bundle of energy. Naruto gave her his trademark grin.

"Thank's nee-chan! Look, I brought all my friends to you guys too!" Naruto said, gesturing behind him. Ayame and Teuchi looked behind him…and nearly passed out.

"H-Hokage-sama! Wh-what a pleasure to have you in my shop! Please, make yourself comfortable and I will see to your needs right away!" he said, quickly dashing out to greet her properly.

"Now now, no need for that! See to my ototo here, he hasn't eaten in about three weeks and he's starving." Tsunade explained to Teuchi and Ayame. They looked between Naruto and Tsunade then nodded their heads.

"Very well then. Are there any other orders?" Teuchi asked, suddenly very business like. They all place their orders and sat down in the stools.

"So Naruto, since we haven't seen you in so long, all your ramen is half price! And your friends too!" Teuchi announced to the group. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. This did not go unnoticed by Teuchi though and he narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto? Are you making them treat you? If you're making them treat you I'll have to ban you from my shop for a month!" Teuchi ordered.

"WHAT?! No! Ojii-san! I'm not making them treat me! I swear! Please don't ban me from Ichiraku's! what will I eat?! How will I survive?!" he asked panicking.

"Oh, hush, Naruto. Teuchi-san, we all offered to treat Naruto sort of as a welcome home gift to him." Sakura and Ino explained.

"That and we felt kinda bad for the guy. After all he hasn't eaten properly in nearly three weeks." Ten-Ten said. Everyone else nodded their agreement.

"And of course we cannot let our friends Youthful Flames diminish! That would be a shame!" Lee added. Everyone looked at the green clad Jonin and he continued on about Youthful Flames obliviously. Everyone shook their heads.

"So, tell us all about the past half year Naruto! You can't leave us in suspense like that!" Kiba said, lightly punching the hyperactive ninja. Naruto just groaned.

"Oh Kami! It was so hard! My whole body still hurts. Ero-Sennin woke me up every morning at 4:30, then we went on a 30 mile run! Then we did taijutsu training with heavy weights like Lee's for about 4 hours! By the time we finished it was about 9:00. after that we would do ninjutsu training until 2:00 then we'd break for lunch. After lunch we did genjutsu training for 3 hours but we stopped genjutsu training after the third week because I sucked at it, but at least there was one that I could do. After we stopped genjutsu training we split that time between taijutsu, ninjutsu, and kinjutsu." Naruto explained.

"He taught you kinjutsu?! Which ones did he teach you?!" Tsunade demanded, angry at the perverted sannin for the second time that day.

"Hee hee! There are some I think you'll recognize Tsunade Obaa-chan! I only learned eight of 'em. Let's see, I learned the shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Tajuu Fujimi, Tajuu Rai Bunshin no Jutsu, Omote Renge, Ura Renge, Shiki Fuujin, and two of your favorites- the Infuuin Kai and the Souzou Saisei!" he exclaimed dramatically. Tsunade's eyes grew wide.

"You learned all of those?!" she asked him. He nodded his head vigorously.

"My friend, you have learned the Omote _and_ the Ura Renge? Then are you also capable of forcing open the Celestial gates?" Lee asked his friend, his already large eyes growing larger when Naruto nods his head.

"How many gates can you open?" Neji asked.

"I can only open six of 'em." Naruto said seriously.

"You learned how to do my Infuuin Kai and my Souja Sousai justu?" Tsunade asked him, eyes still wide. Naruto nodded again.

"But where's your mark? I'm the only one who's ever been able to do it so I just assumed that the mark always just appeared on your forehead…" Tsunade told him.

"Oh, that. Mine's in the most ironic place." Naruto said with a smile. He stood up and lifted his coat and shirt. The girls blushed but they studied his stomach regardless.

"It's on your stomach. Big Deal." Kiba and Sakura said. He grinned at them.

"Just watch." He said. He then raised his chakra and the spiral began to appear on his stomach. However, the spiral weaved it's way around the diamond shaped seal so that the diamond was at the very center of the spiral.

"That is ironic." Choji said. Everyone nodded their heads and they launched into conversation again.

"So what's this Tajuu Rai Bunshin no Jutsu?" Shino asked quietly.

"It's a jutsu I made up when I went to Cloud. My Kage Bunshin are filled with electrical power so that even if you disspell them you'll get quite a shock." Naruto said matter of factly. Just then Teuchi set a large bowl of ramen before him.

"YES!! RAMEN! Itadakimasu!" he shouted before he started shoveling noodles into his mouth.

'Heh, same Naruto.' Everyone thought before they got their bowls as well. They all said 'Itadakimasu' together and began eating their food. Before they were even half way done Naruto moved on to another bowl that was set before him.

'I'm so happy. Some things never change.' Tsunade thought with a smile.

* * *

Ototo- Little Brother

Tsunade no Baa-chan- Granny Tsunade

Ojii-san- Grandfather/ Old Man

Nee-chan- Sister

Ero-sennin- Perverted Hermit

Kinjutsu- Forbidden Arts

Tajuu Fujimi- Multiple Immortality

Tajuu Rai Bunshin no Jutsu- Mass Lighting Clone Technique

Omote Renge- Front Lotus

Ura Renge- Reverse Lotus

Shiki Fuujin- Enchantment Spell: Dead Demon Imprisonment

Infuuin Kai- Secret Mark Seal Release

Souzou Saisei- Creation Rebirth

* * *

So what d'ya think? Please leave a review, even a flamey one 


	4. All the Results of an Accident

Alright! It's the next chapter! Yaaaay!

* * *

Moving on to his umpteenth bowl as everyone stared at him, Naruto was happily oblivious. They had stopped trying to count how many bowls he had eaten and they could feel their purses and wallets get lighter and lighter. Naruto finally set down his chopsticks. 

"Gochiso-sama! That was so good! Thanks you guys! You're the greatest! It just tastes even better since you guys are treating!" Naruto declared, patting his now full stomach. Everyone turned to their attention to the precariously stacked bowls.

"Oh Kami-sama! Where does he put it all?"

"Most people don't eat that much in a month!"

"How can he not get fat from all that?"

"How much do you think this is going to cost?"

"With as much as he just ate we could have bought him a frickin' house!"

"Even with the 50 discount this is going to cost way too much for all of us to handle!"

Everyone was talking at once and Naruto was practically purring in content.

"Ehem, seeing as Naruto is like a son to me and it would be unfair to make you pay for all of this ramen, even at half price, you can pay for half of it and I can put the other half on Naruto's tab." Teuchi said to Naruto's friends. Everyone sighed in relief.

"NANI?! You're seriously going to put it on my tab?! Oh man! I know I should have just got the box or ramen!" Naruto said, panicking. He pulled out Gama-chan and opened him and turned him upside down. A small cloud of dust and a piece of paper fell out of him. Tsunade picked up the paper and read it. A vein popped out on her forehead and she quietly handed the paper to Naruto.

"Hmm? What's this? 'Dear Naruto, since I'm training you (again, you ungrateful little brat!) I figured you wouldn't mind sharing some money with me! Jiraiya'. He stole my money!? That baka Ero-sennin! I'll kill him!" Naruto said, dashing out of Ichicrakus's to where they left Jiraiya in the middle of the street. It just so happens (again, luck must really hate Jiraiya) that Jiraiya was standing up and shaking his head.

"Ugh. Good, Naruto, get over here and help me out. I could use a dri- uh-oh." He said. Upon seeing the piece of paper Naruto held in his hand, the perverted Sannin began to slowly back up.

"Look Naruto, just calm down. Let's talk this over!" Jiraiya said, still backing up from his young blond pupil. Naruto slowly advanced on the man, murderous intent clearly written on his face.

"Dammit Ero-Sennin! Do you have any idea how long it took me to save up that much?!" Naruto yelled at the man. Jiraiya closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. For a minute there he thought Naruto was going to attack him. Then he heard something that made him truly regret his past teachings.

"RASENGAN!!" Naruto shouted, shoving the spinning chakra into the mans stomach.

'Crap!' was the last thing Jiraiya thought before he was sent flying and was knocked unconscious for the second time that day.

"Tsunade Obaa-chan! I think you're going to need to heal Ero-Sennin!" Naruto cried when he saw them running up. He walked towards where he _thinks_ he saw Jiraiya land.

"Stupid bastard! Spending all my money! Well let's see how much he likes it when I spend his money!" Naruto muttered.

"Oh! Look! There he is!" Naruto said, running up to the unconscious form of Jiraiya. Not even stopping to see if the man was even breathing, Naruto began digging through Jiraiya's bag.

"Ah! Here we go! His check book! Let's see, ichi, ni, san, yon , go, roku, shichi, hachi, kyu, ju, ju-ichi, ju-ni, ju-san….He has even more money than he had last time! I didn't even finish counting all the zeroes either!! That's a lot of zeroes!! Lets see, I think about 40,000 yen should make me feel a little bit better…" Naruto said, writing out a check then signing it in Jiraiya's name.

"Naruto! That's forgery! And you did it in front of the Hokage of all people!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Everyone turned to Tsunade, expecting some punishment to befall him for committing a crime in front of her.

"Hey, you're pretty good at using his signature! He owes me 500,000 yen. Can you make one out to me, too?" Tsunade asked. Everyone face faulted.

"Hokage-sama!"

"What?! Do you guys want some too?" she asked in defense. They all shook their heads and sweat dropped.

"Here you go, Tsunade Obaa-chan! I threw in a little extra for any previous mental damage Ero-Sennin may have caused you." Naruto said, handing her the check.

"Alright! Let's go cash these and we'll go to the first Pachinko Parlor we find!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto said, racing off towards the bank, Tsunade close behind.

"They're so alike! I'm surprised they're not related by blood…" Ino said with a sigh. Hinata just let out a giggle of amusement at her loves antics.

'And Hokage-sama _is_ just like him. I'm so happy that Naruto-kun has so many precious people now.' Hinata thought. Sakura stole a glance at the girl, who remained oblivious. They all walked towards the bank, taking their time. As they entered the bank they found Naruto happily counting his money as Tsunade efficiently separated it into numerous games.

"Alright! Now that we've got the money lets go to the Pachinko Parlor and win some more!" Tsunade said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah!!" Naruto copied, throwing the opposite fist in the air next to Tsunade's. They had identical grins and the same pose. Everyone looked at them crazily.

"Naruto, when did you learn to gamble?" Choji asked.

"A few months ago! I'm pretty lucky too!" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Gee, isn't that just great? Now he's gonna be a perverted, broke, alcoholic…" Ino muttered sarcastically.

"I am not a pervert! And for your information, I'm very good at gambling and I only drank the alcohol cuz Jiraiya took my money and spent in on sake!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms in the air.

"Right, right. Whatever." Kiba cut in.

"Humph. Can we please just get to the Parlor?" Tsunade asked, getting antsy. Naruto grinned at her and, returning the grin, they ran out before the others knew what was happening.

"EH?! Did they seriously just leave us here?!" Ino and Sakura shouted to each other.

"It would appear that our presence was holding them back and they were in a rush to get to their gambling." Shino said impassively.

"Well, at least we know where they'll be. Maybe we should just leave them alone and let them have their fun. Besides, I've found that Hokage-sama likes to drink while playing and when she loses her money she takes everyone else's…" Shikamaru said.

"Yosh! You raise a good point my friend! I am sure that Naruto's powerful Flames of Youth can hold back Hokage-sama and keep her in check!" Lee said dramatically.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Ten Ten asked them, as they all turned as one to walk in the opposite direction.

"We could just go hang out somewhere. How about the park?" Kiba asked enthusiastically.

"Well, sure, let's go then." Ten Ten said. They walked in the direction of the park when Neji noticed something.

"Did anyone see where Hinata-sama went?" he asked them. They all glanced around them but they didn't find the Hyuuga Heiress. Then Sakura grinned.

"Where do you _think_ she went?" she asked back. It truly was not that hard a question to answer.

"Naruto." They all replied with a grin.

* * *

Indeed, the shy Hyuuga had left the group and went to the Pachinko Parlor, where she found Tsunade and Naruto sitting side by side drinking and playing. 

"Oi! Hinata-chan! Come over here and play with us!" Naruto shouted above the din, waving his hand back in forth in case she hadn't seen him. She blushed and shyly shuffled over to the machine between Naruto and Tsunade.

"Oh! Hello Hinata! I didn't even see you! Would you like a drink?" Tsunade asked her. Not even waiting for a response she poured some sake into a small glass and pushed into the startled girls hands.

"Here, do you know how to play? I'll show you how!" Tsunade said grandly.

"Yeah right! You don't want to learn from her! You'll lose all your money that way!" Naruto said.

"What was that you damn brat?!" Tsunade yelled at him. Then inspiration struck.

"You know what? You're right. Hinata, have Naruto teach you how to play. Excuse me, I'm going to the Little Hokage's room." Tsunade announced, stalking off. Naruto stared after her, after all, his remark would normally have assured his stay in the hospital.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke up after a few moments. His head snapped back to her and he smiled.

"So yeah, it's really not that hard, let me show you." He said, picking up a ball. He showed her how to play and then he gave her one of his buckets (he had several, he wasn't lying when he said he was lucky.) and they got back to playing. It turns out that Hinata is pretty good at Pachinko too. They soon had a large stack of buckets filled with the little balls. After a while Hinata got thirsty.

"N-Naruto-kun? Is there anywhere I can buy a drink?" she asked him shyly.

"Nope! They only serve sake here so you might as well drink Tsunade Obaa-chan's!" he said, rubbing the back of his head with a smile. She looked down at the sake in the little cup and over at Tsunade, now thoroughly drunk and losing her money quickly.

'_Is that going to happen to me too?' _Hinata thought, watching the drunk Tsunade yell at the pinball machine, mistaking it for an ex-boyfriend.

"Whaddya mean iz over ah?! You know wha? We're through! Yeah! Daz righ'! I broke up wid you so ha!" Tsunade yelled at the machine, her words slurring and her cheeks rosy. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the drunk Hokage curse out the pinball machine.

"Whaddya looking at?! Huh?! Yeah, you better look away!" She yelled at the people staring. Naruto couldn't hold it back anymore and laughed.

"Does she always get like this?" Hinata whispered to him. He shook his head, tears freely flowing down his face as he continued laughing.

"No, this is her being good! Last time she nearly killed someone cuz they looked at her weird when she was yelling at the bar stool!" he explained between gasps. Just thinking about that day sent him into another bout of hysterics. Hinata silently giggled with him this time, imagining what he described.

"Naruto! Go get me another bottle of sake!" she yelled at the still chuckling boy.

"I can't, Tsunade Obaa-chan. I'm still underage." He explained to her slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Oh yeah! Damn! Stupid laws! If I were the Hokage I would make it so everyone can drink whenever they want!" she shouted. Hinata giggled even more, and Naruto found it hysterical that Tsunade didn't remember that she _was _the Hokage. Tsunade's rant continued on for a little while longer but she quieted down since no one was listening anymore.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, are you still thirsty? If you want we can go and get you a drink?" Naruto asked. He himself had already had several cups of sake but he was completely unfazed, his words weren't slurred and he wasn't wobbling or anything. Hinata nodded and they slid off their stools.

"Hey, Tsunade Obaa-chan! We're leaving! Don't get too plastered! And try not to break too many laws, okay?" he said to her. Tsunade turned to look at him and gave him a wobbly smile.

"Yeah, yeah, go and enjoy yer date you playboy! Oh, my ototou is growing up! He's so big and strong and getting all the girlies in the village!" she said with a giggle. Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"I-it's not like that! I swear!" Naruto shouted, waving his hands in front of him as if to ward off Tsunade's words. Hinata was now sporting an unhealthy shade of red on her cheeks as she tried to splutter out an explanation. Tsunade just grinned at them.

"Whatever you say, Naruto. You lady killer!" she said, punching him lightly on his arm. Naruto just blushed and didn't bother trying to explain to her anymore, after all, he didn't need to defend himself from a drunk.

"C-c'mon, Hinata-chan, let's go cash in." Naruto said to the red girl.

"H-hai!" she said, as she stooped down to pick up one of the buckets.

"Hmm, there sure are a lot of buckets here." Naruto said, looking at the several piles, all of them nearly as tall as him.

"Alright! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he said, putting his hands into the proper seal. Several clones appeared and they all picked up as many buckets as they could carry. Soon a troupe of Hinata and 10 Naruto's came marching up to the counter.

"We'd like to cash in, please!" Naruto said to the astounded person behind the counter. Said employee stared flabbergasted at all the buckets before they swallowed and nodded their head. Hinata and Naruto patiently waited as the employee counted out their cash and gave it all to Naruto. Naruto quickly separated all of the money and gave half of it to Hinata.

"You did half the work, you get half the money." He said to her, cheerfully holding out the large stack of bills. She looked at him in shock before numbly accepting (in other words he pushed it into her hands).

"Alright! Let's get outta here!" he said, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out of the Parlor. As soon as his hand touched her wrist her cheeks flared up again as she let him pull her around.

"What would you like to drink Hinata-chan?" he asked as he pulled her alongside him.

"A-ano, whatever is fine." She stuttered.

"Alright, let's go get some tea then!" Naruto said enthusiastically. They promptly arrived outside a famous tea shop and were seated. Naruto sat across from Hinata and smiled at the nervous girl, completely carefree. Hinata, however, was in turmoil.

'_I-is this like a, date? After all, this place is quite expensive._' She thought to herself.

"This place is good. I've been here once with Tsunade Obaa-chan and they were pretty nice. Probably because of Obaa-chan though…" he said as an after thought. His face fell into a frown as it always did when confronted with the villagers' harsh treatment of him. Hinata's eyes saddened and, miraculously, Naruto noticed.

"Well, let's not talk about such useless things. When do you want to start training together Hinata-chan?" he asked with only slightly forced cheeriness. She looked up at him, it had only been a few hours but she had already forgotten that he wanted to train with her!

"Ah, how about tomorrow morning?" she suggested. He thought about it for a few moments then decided that no, he did not have anything important scheduled.

"Sure! That sounds great! Tomorrow at say, 8:00? Does that sound good to you?" he asked her. She nodded and then someone came with their tea. They sipped their tea in a comfortable silence, content to just be around the other. Without their noticing night had already fallen. Naruto was looking around at the other people in the tea shop when he looked back at Hinata. She was seated beside a window and the full moon was shedding it's light on her skin, making her glow. Without knowing why his breath caught in his throat and he stopped breathing. Then she looked at him and gently smiled and he snapped out of it and blushed, smiling back.

"Shall we go now?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse. She nodded and gracefully stood up. He quickly paid for their tea, ignoring Hinata's request that she pay half, and they walked out. Hinata looked at the moon as they walked as Naruto clutched his chest.

'_Why is my heart beating like this?' _he thought to himself, slightly glancing at Hinata.

* * *

Footnotes: Japanese translations

Gochiso-sama- Thank you for the meal!

Nani- What

Baka- Idiot

Ero-Sennin- Perverted Hermit

Tsunade Obaa-chan- Granny Tsunade

Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go, Roku, Shi, Hachi, Kyu, Ju, Ju-ichi, Ju-ni, Ju-san- One thru 13

Otoutou- Little Brother

Hai- Yes

* * *

Alright! More NaruXHina-ness in the next chapter! Please leave a review or I will sic my French toast of DOOM upon you! No, I'm totally kidding . But seriously, please review! Please! I beg of you! 


	5. Confessions?

Um, cha, there's a crude joke in this chapter so, sorry!

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were walking along quietly, each lost in their own world. Naruto's eyes kept sliding back to Hinata, where he would stare at for a few moments before catching himself and quickly looking away. She seemed completely oblivious and was simply enjoying the walk by moonlight (Cha, a bad cliché, I know…). However, despite her calm outward appearance she was very nervous. Over the years she had gotten over her nervous fainting but she developed other habits. One of those habits was humming. 

When she got too nervous she started humming without noticing she was even doing it. She could feel his eyes on her every few minutes and that made her very nervous, so to deal with it, she started humming.

Naruto looked up when he heard music. He liked how it sounded and quickly looked around trying to find the source. He was shocked when he learned it was coming from Hinata.

"H-Hinata-chan? Are you humming?" he asked her, his eyes wide. He really hadn't taken her for the type to sing or hum.

"O-oh? W-was I? I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." She spluttered, her face turning red.

'_Oh Kami-sama! I can't believe I started humming again! I'm really going to have to work on that…_' she thought.

"No, no, it's okay, it was really nice…" Naruto said to placate her.

"What was that song? I don't think I've ever heard it before…" he asked her, truly curious. She thought back to the few moments she had been humming and turned a bright red. This, unfortunately, did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" he asked her.

"I-it's nothing." She said to him.

'_Please don't let him ask me about the song, please don't let him ask me about the song!'_ she prayed to whichever God might be listening at the moment.

"So what was the song?" He asked her curiously. Hinata's hope fell like a rock. She wished she could sink into the earth.

"I-it's just a song I came across in one of our missions to the west…." She explained.

"Really?! Cool! Will you sing it for me?" he asked her excitedly. Now she wished that Orochimaru or Akatsuki would attack the village at that very moment. She was about to refuse when she looked up into his sparkling eyes. He was so excited she didn't have the heart to tell him no and began to sing, despite her glowing red face. (Cha, I'm mean, but I can totally imagine Hinata being a good singer, if the girl would just speak up. And don't pick on me about the song TT)

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme, I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I tried to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_It just ain't right_

_Oh, and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him?_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on tight_

_Oh, 'cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_

_Waited so long...so long_

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the ends, he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

Naruto had turned a vibrant red as well, but even so he still hung on her last note like a life line.

'_Is she in love with someone and he doesn't know? Or maybe he doesn't like her back! How could they not tell? Whoever it is must be a complete idiot!' _Naruto thought as he replayed the song in his head. (Our poor Naru-chan! He's such a baka…)

'_Has he caught on?! Did he figure out that I like him? If he did he hasn't shown any reaction….Maybe that's his answer!' _Hinata thought frantically.

"W-well, let me walk you home, Hinata-chan." Naruto offered, his cheeks still a light pink.

"H-hai. Arigatou, Naruto-kun." She said, refusing to make eye contact with him. They once again walked together in silence. Unfortunately, this one was pretty uncomfortable. As they neared the Hyuuga compound Naruto stopped her.

"Hinata-chan. Whoever it is you like, you should tell them soon, cuz I can see you've got it bad. And I wish you the best of luck with whoever it is." He said seriously. She stared at him in shock for a few moments before nodding dumbly. He grinned at her and turned around to head back to his apartment. Hinata just watched him go.

"He really is stupid. And I never knew you had such lovely voice! You really should talk up more often." A voice said from behind her. Hinata whirled around to see who it was. It was Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi sitting on the wall behind them.

"H-how long have you been there?" she asked with a blush. Kurenai smiled at her gently, as Asuma winked at her and took a drag of his cigarette. She could tell that Kakashi was smiling at her because his eye crinkled.

"Oh, well, we followed you here from the tea shop! That was such a nice song!" Kakashi said, his smile growing wider behind his mask as he watched the girl turn red.

"Yeah, it was. Maybe we should have a talent show or something. And I could enter it too!" Asuma said jokingly. Unfortunately, his wife didn't find it very funny and made fun of him.

"Oh? And what would you do? Your only 'talent' lies below your waist (Told you there'd be a crude joke, bows in apology) and I really don't think that counts." She said wickedly. Asuma and Hinata both turned bright red, but, fortunately for Asuma, his beard hid most of it.

"S-sensei!" Hinata exclaimed, still blushing a furiously.

"What? I was just telling the truth…" Kurenai muttered under her breath.

"Anyways, we were sure something interesting would happen if we just followed you and so here we are, talking about our favorite baka ninja. At least he gave you some good advice…" Kakashi said with another eye crinkling (hee hee, crinkling is a funny word ). Hinata thought back to what Naruto had said, and she blushed again.

"He's right you know. If you don't tell him soon someone else might take him from you." Asuma said, over his wife's cruelty.

"Hai, I understand from Yamato that Sakura seems to be developing a crush on him. And I've seen more than a few of the younger Genin look at him too." Kakashi supplied. Hinata stared at the three senseis, wondering if all sensei were like this. Did they discuss they're students lives as a way to pass the time?

"Arigatou. I will think on all you have said. I wish you all a good night." Hinata said to them in a formal manner. They nodded and walked away, and as they were leaving she could still hear them discussing their students' love lives. She shook her head. Unbeknownst to her, she would not get any sleep that night as she debated on how to tell Naruto how she really felt about him.

* * *

Arigatou- Thank You

Hai- Yeah

* * *

Cha, sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to get the next chapter up before I left. I won't be back on until the 28 or so, so I'll see y'all later! 


	6. Matchmaker OR Blind Date

Next Chapter! Yaaaay!

* * *

The next morning Hinata woke with a start. She had stayed up most of the night trying to find a way to tell Naruto how she felt. She still had nothing. Thus she decided she needed to get some…advice. She showered and dressed quickly and left her house. She began searching the streets for anyone she could ask. After over an hour of walking with no luck, she decided to go to the park. She sat on one of the benches and let out a sigh. 

"Gee, Hinata, what's the big sigh for?" a familiar voice said from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and sweat dropped. Behind her was every girl she had been looking for mere minutes before.

"I've been looking for all of you…" Hinata said shyly. They all exchanged grins and winks.

"Yeah, we heard what happened last night." Ino said to the girl, a look of amusement on her face. Hinata blushed and tried to splutter out an explanation.

"H-how did you know? Were you there too?" she asked them. They grinned even more, enjoying the girl's silly antics.

"No, no, we weren't there, but Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei were talking about it this morning and we just overheard them." Sakura explained, still grinning.

"Hey, sing us a song! We heard you know songs from the west?" Ten Ten asked her. Hinata just nodded, not trusting her voice.

"I-I don't really feel like singing right now…" Hinata managed to get out. The other girls looked crest fallen, they had really looked forward to hearing the girl sing.

"Well, we won't help you with your boy problems unless you sing us a song!" Temari exclaimed. The other girls lightened up and grinned evilly at Hinata, nodding their head to show they agreed with Temari. Hinata blushed some more. She stared at them for a few moments, hoping they were bluffing or joking. They weren't. She finally nodded her head, showing that she agreed to their terms. She took in a shaky breath and began singing. (Again, don't make fun of the song TT)

_**He is such a sweet sweet guy  
He doesn't even see me  
Every time he passes by  
He makes my heart go crazy **_

No I can't, stand away  
You don't notice me  
It's so hard to have a breaking heart  
Yes it's true, baby I am fallen for you  
And one day, I will be in your heart

Hey, I know  
That once you notice me, you'll be mine  
And you, you'll always be by my side  
I know, that you're the one for me in my eyes  
You'll always be by my side

He is just the only one  
And I can't be without him  
Whenever he walks by my door  
And I see your smiling face on mine

No I can't stand away  
You don't notice me  
It's so hard to have a breaking heart  
Yes it's true, I am fallen just for you  
And one day, I will be in your heart

Hey, I know  
That once you notice me, you'll be mine  
And you, you'll always be by my side  
I know, that you're the one for me in my eyes  
You'll always be by my side  
I know  
That once you notice me, you'll be mine  
And you, you'll always be by my side  
I know, that you're the one for me in my eyes

But in my dreams, you love me true  
You are holding me, and I'm loving you  
And you whisper gently, softly I love you  
Ahhh... Je t'aime

And you know I love you

Hey, I know  
That once you notice me, you'll be mine  
And you, you'll always be by my side  
I know, that you're the one for me in my eyes  
You'll always be by my side  
I know  
That once you notice me, you'll be mine  
And you, you'll always be by my side  
I know, that you're the one for me in my eyes  
Here, by my side.

The girls all stared in awe as Hinata ended the song. She was blushing again as she looked at them.

"Will you help me now?" she asked, somewhat indignant at being coerced into singing. The girls nodded dumbly, still struck by the song and Hinata's singing. Temari was the first to get her senses back.

"So, uh, what do you need help with?" she asked.

"W-well, I want to tell Naruto-kun how I feel about him but I can't figure out how to…" she said. Sakura stiffened. This did not go unnoticed by Ino.

"What's wrong with you Forehead?" she asked, slightly concerned and already guessing what the problem was.

"It's…nothing." Sakura finally said, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from the other girls. Ino decided not to push it. That's when Hinata remembered.

_Last night Kakashi-sensei _did_say that Sakura was developing a crush on Naruto-kun,' _she thought to herself as she studied the suddenly not so cheerful Sakura. The other two girls didn't know what was going on but decided not to push it.

"So, does anyone have any suggestions on how we get the shy heiress and the blonde idiot together?" Ino asked no one in particular. That's when all hell broke loose.

"Let's lock 'em up in a room together!"

"Let's get them drunk first!"

"That won't work! Tsunade-sama said the blonde baka really could hold his liquor, remember?"

"Let's take 'em to a karaoke bar and we can get Hinata to sing for him! Plus we'll get to hear it too…"

"Let's set them up on a blind date!"

"Hinata would know! That's not a blind date!"

"Yeah, but Naruto wouldn't know and Kami knows he's blind enough, it's been years, neh?"

"That's a good point…"

"Why don't we just do all of them?...Except for the room suggestion…" Ten Ten said sensibly.

"Yeah! Hinata! You're date is tonight at 4:00! Got it?! Good! Let's go!" Ino exclaimed, excitedly running off to prepare. She was closely followed by the other girls except Sakura, who hesitated for just a moment. She then ran off after the other girls, leaving Hinata on the bench, staring in shock at where the four girls were standing just moments before.

"Oh, Kami-sama, what have I done?" she asked herself slowly. She stood up and walked home to prepare, knowing Ino, she would have an entire cow herd if she wasn't ready on time.

* * *

Naruto was still sleeping when he heard a pounding on his door. He chose to ignore it, hoping the person would think he wasn't home and just leave. He had no such luck. 

"Open the damn door!" someone screeched from the other side, still pounding away. Naruto's reply was to roll over and put his pillow over his head. He would regret not opening the door. His eyes snapped open as he heard a great crack of wood as someone busted down his door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Cant a person frickin' sleep?! I hope you intend to buy me a new door!" he shouted, bolting up and running to the front of his apartment to see who the crazy was that broke down his door.

"Oh, it's you. If you hadn't broken down the door I would've been happy to have let it stay locked." Naruto muttered under his breath as he saw Ino standing on the mess that used to be his front door.

"What was that?! You got something to say baka?!" she yelled.

"Oh, hey what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked, finally spotting the other three girls who were peeking their heads around the door frame to see if it was safe yet. Then he realized something.

"Oh crap! I forgot I have training with Hinata-chan! And I'm late! Crap crap crap crap crap!" he yelled, running around until Ino whopped him on the head.

"Forget about that! We set you up on a blind date! So go get ready, NOW!" Ino yelled again, pointing him back to the direction of his room. He stared at her for a few minutes, not comprehending. Then he snapped back to reality.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you setting me up on blind dates and playing matchmaker?! Don't you think I'm perfectly capable of finding my own date?! First you break down my door, then you tell me you set me up on a blind date, what's next?!" he yelled, completely freaking out now. What if he didn't like her? Who is it? What if she didn't like him? Who is it? What if their family tried to kill him? **WHO IS IT?** All of these questions would have to be answered during the date. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine. What should I wear?" he asked, unknowingly sparking their female interests. He caught the sparkle in all of their eyes and began to sweat profusely. They marched past him and headed towards his room. Then hell broke loose again. The devil was no doubt having a field day. They all began rummaging through his dresser and his small closet.

"What the hell is this?! A clown suit?!"

"Everything he has is orange and black!"

"Don't you have any normal clothes?!"

"You guys know what this means, right?!" Ino shouted excitedly. Naruto first looked around his room and the mess they made tearing every shred of clothing he had out of his dresser and closet. Then he focused on the last thing Ino said and the fact that all the girls were grinning evilly. He slowly started to back up.

"SHOPPING TRIP!!" They all screeched, tackling Naruto and tying him up so he couldn't escape.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed, one of his worst nightmares coming to life. The girls dragged him to the shops and began rummaging through any clothing they could get their hands on to.

"How about this? Black, so it's not too far fetched, and it's simple too." Sakura said, holding up a black shirt and some black pants.

"Maybe too simple, let's get him something a little more…flamboyant." Ino said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Naruto was in hell. There were other genin boys walking around and giving him sympathetic looks. Apparently, Naruto was not the first person to have fallen prey to the three girls.

Some of the younger genin girls would stop and give their opinion on the clothes the girls were holding up. This was getting worse and worse. Naruto was stuck in that shop for over two hours.

It was now nearing 1:00. With no end in sight Naruto did the only thing he could think of: he retreated and ran (um, crawled) away. The girls didn't notice his disappearance in all the hubbub and they wouldn't notice it until it came time to buy the outfit. He had crawled to Ichiraku's and hopped into a stool. It had only taken him an hour and half to get there.

"Ojii-san! Please get me out of these things!" he yelled into the back of the shop. Teuchi walked out from the back of the store and began chuckling. He got a knife and cut through Naruto's ropes.

"Hee hee hee! What happened to you Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked him, her eyes twinkling.

"Ayame nee-chan! It was horrible! Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten and Temari knocked down my door, then tell me they set me up on a blind date, made my house all dirty then they dragged me to the store cuz they didn't like any of my clothes! I barely escaped with my life!" Naruto said, on the verge of tears. Ayame and Teuchi were laughing hysterically now. Just then Naruto heard footsteps approaching. He felt a chill go down his back as he said a quick goodbye and ran out of the stand…and straight into a wall of wind.

"You're really not that hard to figure out, Naruto." Sakura and Ino said triumphantly. They were holding a couple of bags. Naruto slumped to the ground as Temari released her wind wall. They handed him a bag and told him to get dressed. It was now 2:45 and nearing time for the date. He headed home and showered and dressed. Then he noticed that the clothes they eventually got him was the first outfit Sakura had held up. He began crying. Then someone came in.

"Gee, what happened to you, Naruto?" A lazy voice asked him. Naruto looked up at the assembled boys that were the Konoha 9 and the two from Team Gai and started crying again.

"Oh, Shikamaru! Help me, please!" Naruto cried pitifully, lunging at the boys legs and hooking his hands around Neji's ankle. They were shocked at first but then Neji started shaking his leg, hoping to dislodge Naruto.

"Naruto, let go! Calm down! We'll help you if you just let go of me!" Neji was yelling at the sobbing boy. Naruto finally let go and told them the whole story. They all started laughing at him.

"Well, we can't help you. You're date starts in 20 minutes!" Kiba said, chortling with the others. Naruto started crying again.

"Hey! Don't cry anymore! We'll figure it out! We'll follow you on your date and make sure everything goes smoothly okay?" Shikamaru said, trying to calm him down. Naruto nodded and straightened up from where he had been lying face down on the floor for the better part of an hour. He fixed his clothing and checked himself one last time. He had decided to wrap his hitai-ate around his neck instead of his forehead, absolutely refusing to go without it.

He stepped out of what used to be a door with his friends close behind.

'_Guess I'm gonna go find out who those crazy girls set me up with…'_ he thought, a feeling of doom overcoming him for reasons he didn't know. He really should have heeded that feeling a little more.

* * *

Yatta! Review please! 


	7. Date Part 1

Okay! Next Chapter, CHA!! There's gonna be another rude joke in this one. Upped the rating for that reason. Now, READ ON!!

* * *

As Naruto rushed to the meeting place he could sense his friends chakra, all hiding out of sight and following quietly like good shinobi . The six shinobi were keeping a close eye and were making quiet bets on the date. 

"Who do you think it is?" Chouji asked them quietly.

"Hinata." The other five replied in unison.

"Who else would it be? She's liked that baka for years. I can't believe he's never noticed it though…" Kiba said with a chuckle.

"Yep, you're right, it is Hinata-sama. I see her. I think Naruto's going to faint when he sees her…" Neji said, Byakugan activated. This got the others interested. Naruto could hear them muttering but he couldn't understand what they were saying, even with his hearing.

'Those bastards! I bet they're probably plotting something!' he thought as he continued running. He quickly checked the time and picked up his pace. Within moments he arrived in the pre designated area where he was to meet his date. He looked around and his eyes fell on Hinata, her long hair flowing behind her, a sharp contrast to the white kimono she was wearing. Naruto had frozen in place and was now staring at her, his jaw practically hitting the ground.

"H-H-Hinata-chan?! Are you supposed to be my blind date?! This isn't a joke, right?!" he asked, looking around trying to locate hidden cameras. Hinata turned a vibrant red.

"N-no, Naruto-kun, it's not a joke…" she stuttered. He still looked unsure but grinned at her anyway.

"S-so, um, I guess we should get started…" Naruto said, extending his arm to her. She blushed and stuck her arm through his and they walked off in an uncomfortable silence. Naruto reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper with Ino's handwriting on it.

"So, uh, it looks like they set up reservations for us at the Screaming Phoenix….Gee doesn't that sound romantic, the 'Screaming Phoenix'" he muttered under his breath, thinking Hinata wouldn't hear him. She did hear him and she let out a little giggle. Embarrassed at being heard, Naruto blushed and looked back at the list.

"A-after that they said we have to go to the karaoke bar, what, do they think I am, an alcoholic?!" he exclaimed as he saw a little portrait of himself holding an entire bottle of sake, obviously drawn by Ino.

'_Let's see, last on the list: Stop by Ino's house to pick up picnic basket then go to park to enjoy the…TANABATA FESTIVAL?!!' _he thought, his eyes popping out as a blush spread across his cheeks again. Hinata noticed this and looked over his shoulder. Upon reading the list (and giggling at Ino's picture of Naruto with the sake bottle) she found the source of his blush and blushed as well.

'_I completely forgot that the Tanabata Festival was tonight!'_ Hinata thought, risking a glance at Naruto.

He was still blushing and nervously pulled at his earlobe. At least, that's what it looked like to Hinata. In reality, the earlobe thing was a signal. Before they had arrived Naruto and his friends had thought of a way to 'communicate' in way, he would pull his earlobe when he felt he was in trouble and his friends would try to figure out what the problem was and how to solve it. They had gotten earphones (like the ones Team 7 used when they were trying to find the wife of the fire daimyo's kitty) and used a genjutsu so Hinata wouldn't notice it. They were, of course, working under the assumption that Hinata wouldn't activate her Byakugan.

"What's the problem Naruto?" Shikamaru said into his mouth piece, looking at Neji, who activated his Byakugan. Naruto lightly shook the piece of paper, immediately drawing Neji's attention. He scanned what the paper and began chuckling quietly.

"At the end of the night they have to go to the Tanabata Festival!" Neji snorted. The others soon joined in on the quiet chuckling.

"And where's the problem with that? It sounds perfect if you ask me, at least for Hinata anyways…. Seriously though, there's no way to get out of that one is there? Neji says you have to stop by Ino's before you go there so if you don't show up at her place first she'll know you didn't follow her plan right?" Shikamaru said with a lazy chortle. Naruto gave a slight nod to show that Shikamaru had a point then reached behind his back and flipped them off. This caused the small group to start laughing all over again. Naruto and Hinata soon arrived outside of the restaurant and walked up to the guy behind the little podium thing (() dunno what he's called, sorry).

"We have reservations…" Naruto said, unsure of himself, still thinking this could be a joke.

"Name?" the guy asked, obviously bored.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said, a little louder this time.

"Right this way, sir." The guy said, not even bothering to look at Naruto. As Naruto and Hinata followed behind the guy there were several stares from the people already seated. And not all of them were from the men. The men were ogling as the women stared at the beautiful figure before them. Needless to say, they were quite jealous. There were some whisperings about Hinata and with his hearing, Naruto heard most of them. He didn't like what he was hearing and would turn to glare at whichever stupid man was doing the whispering. When he glared at someone he would slightly raise his chakra, just enough to turn his eyes red and to widen the marks on his cheeks. This was a very effective way to get the men to hastily drop their gaze and stop whispering. One man in particular thought to glare back but Naruto just intensified the glare until the man whimpered in fear. The whispering stopped soon after.

"Here, table for two. Today's specialty is salmon cut into a five pronged star in celebration of the Tanabata festival." The guy said in a still very bored tone. He had led them to a small traditional table (you know, the low kind with the cushions…) right by a large window. He then handed them their menus and turned around to get back to work. Naruto quickly scanned the menu and nearly had a heart attack. There was no ramen on this menu. He quickly tugged on his earlobe.

"Again?! What's wrong this time?" Shikamaru asked. He was perched right outside the window in a shadow crevice. The others were hidden in many other places, mainly the tree. Shikamaru again looked at Neji who re-activated his Byakugan. Naruto pretended to be straightening out the menu. Neji looked over the menu.

"Ask him if it's about ramen." Neji said to Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded and asked said question. Naruto gave a slight nod.

"There's no ramen on the menu." Neji explained to the others at their questioning looks. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Naruto! This is a date! You don't eat ramen at one of the most prestigious restaurants in Konoha when you're on a date!" Shikamaru shouted at him. Naruto looked over his shoulder with tears comically running down his cheeks as he stared pitifully out the window.

"NO!!" They all shouted at him. Hinata's head snapped up from where she had been quietly studying the menu.

"D-did you hear something, Naruto-kun?" she asked, looking about as the boys quickly dove for cover.

"N-No! Are you ready to order Hinata-chan?" he asked, trying for a diversion.

"Oh! Y-yes, I am." She said, effectively diverted. Naruto sighed in relief. Seeing as he wouldn't get his ramen, he decided on that day's special and waved over a waiter. They placed their orders and sat in a tense silence, neither able to break it. Naruto tugged on his ear again.

"God, we really shouldn't have offered to help him…" Kiba remarked. Shikamaru lets out a sigh to show his agreement.

"What is it now, Naruto?" he asked, quickly getting bored. They peered in the window and saw the two sitting there. There was no movement and, from the looks of things, no talking.

"Okay. They're sitting in total silence. Any suggestions?" Shikamaru asked. This began a flurry of questions.

"Ask her what her cup size is!" Kiba asked. A whop on the head from Neji quickly silenced that one.

"Ask her if she's wearing a thong or knickers!" Kiba tried again, out of reach of Neji's arm. Neji started towards him as soon as he started talking but stopped at the end of the question.

"What the hell are knickers?" Choji asked as the others looked at Kiba strangely. Kiba coughed and looked away.

"Ask her if her flames of youth burn as brightly as you think they do!" Lee interjected.

"No, ask her if she can cook and, if she can, what she can cook!" Choji said enthusiastically. Shino stood by watching quietly.

"Ask her to show you her slot A and you'll show her you're tab B." Kiba said slyly. Kiba was talking loud enough that Naruto could hear him through the other earpiece in Shikamaru's ear. When he heard that last one, his face, which had been turning redder and redder, suddenly grasped his nose and quickly stood up. Hinata looked at him strangely.

"Uh, gotta pee." He said, and rushed off. The others slapped their foreheads.

"Gee, very smooth, baka! 'Gotta pee.' Could you have been a little stupider?" Shikamaru said. As Naruto rushed to the bathroom, he could feel the blood seeping out of his nose. He barely made it in time to stop the blood flow.

"Somebody kill Kiba for me! NOW!" Naruto shouted out of the bathroom window. Shino, Lee, Shikamaru and Choji appeared before him.

"Neji is way ahead of you. After getting over his shock he turned a weird red color and started chasing after Kiba. I think he's going to Jyuuken Kiba, so we should probably send someone to make sure Kiba doesn't die." Shikamaru said.

"I'll do it." Someone said from behind the boys. They whirled around to see who it was. It was the four girls who helped set up the date.

"Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Temari! What are you doing here?" Lee asked. They smirked at each other.

"The same thing you are, minus the earpiece, Naruto." Sakura said with a glare.

"Anyway, we've been pretty close to you guys the whole time and heard everything." Ino said.

"So, as I was saying, I'll go find Neji and Kiba and heal Kiba as necessary." Sakura said with a suffering look.

"And I'll go to help calm down Neji." Ten-Ten said.

"I will go to make sure that our friends Youthful Flames do not get to youthful and to restrain him if necessary." Lee said.

"Guess I'll get back to my date." Naruto said with a blush. His mind flashed to Hinata and his heart started racing. He clutched at it and wondered, once again, why his heart was beating that way. The group noticed this and smirked.

'_Guess the baka has feelings for her too. Too bad he still doesn't know what it means. Dumbass.' _They all thought fondly as he turned around with a confused look on his face. Then Shikamaru grinned.

"You girls realize this is the Men's Room, right?" he asked the girls.

* * *

Tanabata Festival- Star Festival about two lovers, Tanabata who weaved clothes from the River of Heaven for her father, the Sky King. However she was always weaving and never got to meet and fall in love so her father arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi or the Cow Herder Star. They instantly fell in love and got married. However, when they got married Tanabata stopped weaving clothes for her father and Hikoboshi let the cows wonder all over Heaven. As punishment the Sky King seperated the two with the Amanogawa River and once a year (usually on the 7th day of the 7th month) July 7th, magpie let them cross the river by creating a bridge with their wings. If it rains the magpie can't come and the two lovers have to wait until the following year.

Baka- Idiot

* * *

So, yeah, sorry if I offended you with the crude jokes and stuff (Bows repeatedly). I'm very sorry. Please review! 


	8. Date Part 2

YATTA! Chapter 8 is up!! w00t!

* * *

Naruto slowly walked back to the table where Hinata sat in silence. She looked up when he arrived then quickly looked back down. They caught each others eyes then quickly looked away, blushing. They were so quiet and lost in their own worlds that they didn't even hear their bored waiter return with their food. 

"Here, salmon for the two blushing brides." He said sarcastically. Naruto's head snapped up as Hinata turned redder.

"Hey! That's not funny you bastard!" he said to the man as he bared his enlarged canines. The guy looked at his bared teeth and bared his own blunted ones.

"Yeah yeah, grrrr, you little brat. Try that with someone who gives a damn. Anyways, there's your food, so enjoy." He said, walking away. Naruto stared after him. Most people flinched at the sight of his canines.

'_Hmmm, he's got guts. I think I like this guy.' _Naruto thought with a smirk. Hinata had watched the whole ordeal in fascination and now stared at Naruto with something like horror and awe.

'_I never noticed his canines! Kiba-kun has unusually large canines as well but they're nothing like Naruto-kuns...' _she thought. Naruto finally turned away from the man and picked up his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" he cried, eating the food. It wasn't ramen but it wasn't bad either. Hinata mimicked his movements and soon they were both eating. Then Naruto heard screaming. His head snapped up and he looked around. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary he finally figured out that the screaming was coming from his earpiece.

"No Neji! Don't kill him! Covering up a murder is too troublesome!" Shikamaru shouted. He was panting and Naruto could tell he was running as fast as he could.

"Shit! He got one of Kiba's arms! We have to get to them before Neji hits something vital!" he heard Ino shout in the background.

"Yosh! Kiba-kun's Flames of Youth will get him through!" Lee said, sounding distant.

"Forget his 'Flames of Youth'! We have to get to them! Dammit! Neji got his leg! We won't make it in time to save Kiba! Lee! I need you to go stop Neji NOW!!" Sakura yelled.

"Hai!" was the reply Naruto heard. He then heard a faint and strangled cry coming from Neji. Apparently, Lee caught up to him.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I wasn't able to get there before Neji landed a hit near Kiba-kun's heart! You must hurry or his Youthful Flames will diminish!" Lee shouted before Naruto heard him burst into tears.

"Hai hai, I'm coming!" he heard her say. He heard Shikamaru inhale sharply.

"How is he Sakura?" Ino asked.

"He's not as bad as I thought he would be. He'll live, just give me a few minutes to finish up here." Sakura said tightly. She must've been concentrating very hard. The next few moments passed in silence as Naruto strained his ears trying to hear anything.

"Phew! Finally done! He's gonna be out for a while though. Who wants to take him home?" Sakura said. Naruto thought she sounded weak.

"I will do it! I must get him home quickly for not making it in time to save him from the pain in the first place! Afterwards I will increase my weights and run 100 laps around the village!" Lee shouted.

"Er, yeah. You do that. We'll be here having a **talk** with Neji." Ten Ten said. Naruto could practically feel her glare and he thought he heard a weak gasp from Neji.

"Oh crap! I forgot about the earpiece! Naruto! Don't worry, we'll get back to you right now! Guys! Grab Neji and let's go! We'll talk to him after we get there and check on Naruto! Kami knows what stupidities he's done without us there!" Shikamaru shouted. Naruto was still dumbstruck from everything he'd heard. He finally snapped back to reality when he heard a timid voice.

"N-Naruto-kun? Are y-you okay?" Hinata asked him. He looked at her and noticed the strange expression on his face. He blushed at his current situation. He realized he had been staring into space like a fool with his chopsticks poised above his meal and he hadn't moved in couple of minutes.

"Er…yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking…." He stammered out to her. She stared at him oddly for a few more moments before giving a shy nod. Naruto looked down at his food and started to dig in.

"Okay Naruto we're here. Naruto! What the hell are you doing?! Slow down! You're making a mess! Eat slowly and enjoy the meal. Kami, where the hell did you learn your manners from, a damn lion?!" he heard Ino say as she ripped the ear and mouthpiece from Shikamaru. He glanced around and saw that some of the other diners and Hinata were staring at him. The diners were looking at him in disgust but Hinata was looking at him in amusement and let out a little giggle when he looked at her and blushed. He glanced at her plate and noticed that everything was still neat and orderly. Then he looked at his plate and saw that everything was a mess and mixed around.

"Like I said, you're making a damn mess! Just hurry up and eat so you can get on with the night dammit!" Ino shouted in his ear. It took all of his will power not to wince at the girls' loud voice sounding directly into his ear. After that they both continued eating in silence. They finished eating and got up to leave.

"Come on Hinata-chan! We have to get on with the date! Let's go!" Naruto said. He quickly paid the bill despite Hinata's protests and he dragged her out of the restaurant and to the Karaoke Bar that was written on their little schedule. They found it quickly since it was only a block away and chose a table. Naruto ordered a bottle of sake for them (fortunately the waiter didn't ask for his age) and they sat there listening to the singer. Naruto quickly grew bored with this and started flipping through the song book. He found a few he recognized but he never was one for music since he spent so much time training.

"Uh, Hinata-chan? You wanna sing this one with me?" he asked shyly pointing to one of the songs on the list. She looked at it and nodded her head with a blush.

'_Naruto-kun is going to sing a duet with me?! Oh Kami! What am I gonna do?!'_ she thought to herself.

'_I've never sung a song in my life! I dunno if I even know how to sing!' _Naruto thought as he pulled on his earlobe.

"Well, he picked out a song so what could the problem be? Anyone know?" Naruto heard Shikamaru ask. They were seated in the back where it was darker and harder to be seen.

"Maybe he doesn't know the words?"

"Why would he pick a song if he doesn't know the words? Even he isn't that stupid, I think…"

"You never know."

"Maybe he's shy? Or maybe he's nervous about being in front of all these people."

"HA! Shy?! Him?! Yeah right! And I'm a blue duck!" he heard Ino snort. The others laughed at this as Naruto blushed.

"Uh, excuse me, Hinata-chan, I'm going to go wash my hands. I'll be right back!" he said. She nodded and he scuttled towards the back. He quickly found his friends and plopped down in the remaining seat.

"Now that you're here what was your problem since we couldn't figure it out." Temari asked him.

"I don't know how to sing…" he said quietly. The others stared at him before bursting out into giggles.

"Whadda you mean you don't know how to sing?" Ino asked him between gasps for breath.

"I picked a song that looked kinda familiar. I'm just not a big music person and I've never sung a song in my whole life!" he said, starting to panic. They laughed even harder after hearing this confession.

"Then don't sing. That's really not that hard to figure out." Neji said. He had been bound to the chair he was sitting in by chains because of all the life threats he made on the way to the karaoke bar.

"I can't do that. You should've seen Hinata-chan's look when I asked her to sing with me. I'll hurt her feelings if I don't sing with her. Cant one of you come up and sing instead?" he asked them, practically getting ready to cry.

"NO. You got yourself into this mess you deal with it." Sakura said meaningfully.

"Now, you better get back to Hinata before she starts looking for you." Ten Ten said giving him a light shove.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed dashing off between tables. He arrived at the table he was sharing with Hinata and sat down.

"While you were washing your hands I signed us up Naruto-kun." She said. He froze.

"O-okay. When do we go on?" he asked praying that there was a long list of people before them.

"We're on next." Hinata announced as Naruto's heart sank through the floor. If he had a tail it would have surely drooped. Much to his dismay the current singer ended seconds later. He stood up with Hinata and they made their way to the stage. Naruto had noticed a little TV on stage and had wondered what it was. When he got up there he saw words on it. Guessing he had never done something like this (neither had she but she go the basic idea) Hinata explained it to him.

"After you choose your song the words will appear on the screen and when they light up that's when you say the words." Hinata explained quietly. Naruto nodded his head to show he understood and watched the screen as the music started.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh, I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm callin'

And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me.

Everyone stared in awe as the two finished their song. Naruto may not have sung a song in his life but he was an okay singer. Most people were staring at Hinata who had turned crimson red and looked ready to pass out. Naruto and Hinata left the stage to thundering applause and took their seats again. As the next singer stepped up several people ran over to Hinata and requested that she sing another song. Hinata would shyly decline and the people would leave the table looking dejected. Some of the people would try to press the matter but Naruto would step in and tell them off. One of the boys there even asked Hinata on a date when she refused to sing a song. She declined his offer but the boy just wouldn't take no for an answer. He was as tall as Hinata with light brown hair that hung into his eyes. He wore a black shirt with some flame designs on it and black shorts.

"Aww, c'mon! Why not?" he asked her, placing his hand on their table and completely ignoring the fact that Naruto was sitting across from Hinata.

"A-ano, I just can't." she stuttered, turning various shades of red.

"But it's just one date!" the boy whined, getting closer to Hinata.

"Hey asshole! She said she didn't want to go so butt out!" Naruto said, getting very angry at the boy. In fact, he was about to pounce on him and beat him to a pulp. The boy turned a glare on Naruto.

"_You_ butt out of this jerk! Who do you think you are anyway? You better not mess with me, I'm a genin! Who are you?! Her boyfriend?!" he bragged as he jabbed the hitai-ate on his forehead, not noticing the Hitai-ate around Naruto's neck.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted, making Hinata pass out as the boy stared at him in shock.

'_Ha! Let's see him say something now! That'll show the little brat!' _Naruto thought, not yet realizing the repercussions this ploy would have on him later on. Hinata quickly came too and also stared at Naruto in shock.

'_Oh Kami! Does that mean he likes me too? I cant believe Naruto-kun said that! Oh kami, oh Kami, what am I going to do?!' _she thought in a panic. The boy looked back to Hinata now with a smirk.

"Why don't you dump this loser and go out with me instead? I bet I can protect you better than this loser ever could." The boy said with a charming smile. That was the last straw for Naruto. He stoop up with a clatter.

"Let's go outside you brat!" he growled at the surprised boy. Upon hearing this the boy smirked.

"Okay! Let's go!" he replied, pointedly straightening out his hitai-ate.

'_is this kid blind or just stupid…?' _Naruto wondered. They marched outside with Hinata following behind in confusion. The others quickly melted into the shadows as Hinata walked by, then followed them out, hiding once again.

"Okay you prick! Let's get this over with! I'll beat you in 1 minute!" the kid shouted at Naruto. Naruto smirked again and just stood there waiting. Not liking the look on Naruto's face the boy growled and charged. He threw a punch at Naruto's face and connected, sending Naruto flying back. The boy straightened up and smirked, until 'Naruto' disappeared in a puff of smoke. The boy looked confused and looked around. The others (who still couldn't be seen) smirked at the confused boy. This was a ridiculous match, a matter of a collosus versus an ant.

"What the hell are you looking for you stupid kid?" Naruto said from a tree to the boys right. Following the voice the boy saw Naruto hanging from a tree.

"H-how are you doing that?!" the boy asked.

"You must be one of the new Genin. If you don't want to die you'd better surrender." Naruto replied coolly. The boy turned red in anger and whipped out some shuriken and sending them at Naruto.When they connected Naruto disappeared again.

"What the hell is going on?!" the boy screamed in his confusion.

"What was your rank when you graduated?" Naruto said from behind him. He was leaning against a wall looking as if he had been standing there the entire time.

"I was the top of my class and graduated with the highest scores!" the boy bragged though you could tell he was on edge now that Naruto had evaded him not once but twice.

"I see. Then you can do a bunshin cant you?" Naruto asked boredly. The kid nodded.

"Well, there's a more advanced form of the Bunshin no Jutsu called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The big difference between the two is that with Kage Bunshin no Jutsu my clones are solid. Here, I'll show you." Naruto explained, putting his hands in the familiar seal. Two clones appeared and gave an identical smirk to the one that Naruto was wearing. Then they concentrated their chakra into their legs and charged. They moved to fast for the boy to follow and were upon him in an instant. One of the clones kicked the boy into the air, much to his surprise, while the other jumped over him.

"Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!" it shouted as it axe kicked the boy to the ground. The real Naruto caught him before he hit the ground. The boy looked at him in shock and then anger.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" he said, trying to kick himself free.

"A fall from that height would've killed you and as you can see you werent able to move. I really don't need to explain to Tsunade Obaa-chan why I killed one of her new Genin so I figured I'd catch you before you hit." Naruto explained sheepily. He dropped the kid on his back and walked away.

"Wait! Why did you call Hokage-sama Tsunade Obaa-chan?! And why do you know such high level ninjutsu?!" the boy shouted at Naruto's back.

"Because I'm a Chuunin. As for Tsunade Obaa-chan I call her that because—"

"Because he's my Ototo." Tsunade said from a shadowy alley.

"Tsunade Obaa-chan! You were here the whole time?" he asked, not really sounding surprised. She nodded then grinned.

"I came to spy on your date! I couldn't let you hurt Hinata-chans feelings or anything like that." She said. He nodded his head to show he understood but he still turned red.

"Hokage-sama!" the boy gasped.

"And you! You're a rude little brat arent you? First you interupt my Ototo's date and then you insult him! You should know that active shinobi are not permitted to fight amongst themselves, and since you thought Naruto was a civillian that just makes it even worse! I hereby order you to return to the Academy for the next year as punishment! Maybe you'll learn _all _of the rules there!" she said with a fierce look in her eyes.

"H-hai Hokage-sama!" the boy said standing up straight. Then, reaching back slowly he untied his headband and handed it to her. She took it and gave him a meaningful look and he scampered off.

"So, what's next on your guys' agenda?" she asked with a smile, acting for all the world as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Itadakimasu- I will receive

Hai- Yes

Obaa-chan- Granny

Ototo- Little Brother

Okay! That's chapter 8. Unfortunately I won't be able to update for a few months, probably not until September. I'm very sorry! However! That shouldn't stop you from reviewing! See ya!

Caders-chan


	9. Flashback

1Hey there! New update! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

As the trio walked towards the training grounds for the festival Tsunade pulled out a flask of sake from Kami knows where.

"Care for a drink?" she asked Naruto and Hinata. Hinata shook here head as Naruto nodded vigorously.

"I could really go for a drink Baa-chan." he said. They had only walked a block or so but Tsunade watched Naruto stare at Hinata out of the corner of his eye and it was obvious he was starting to get nervous. Tsunade looked at the girl. Shew as quiet but looked at Naruto strangely at his last statement. He gave here a goofy grin in return and she giggled silently.

'She's quiet, well mannered, smart, and pretty. Naruto is loud, rude, pretty stupid, and impulsive. They're total opposites, though it's pretty funny; the 'Kyuubi Brat' on a date with the coveted Hyuuga heiress. It's nauseating how cute they are together.' Tsunade mused as she handed the flask to Naruto and watched him drink deeply before handing the flask back to her. He had gone back to staring at Hinata and Tsunade fought down the urge to laugh at him.

'He likes her and I'll bet he still doesn't realize it.' she thought with a small smile. The group following them noted the smile and, following her thoughts after she glanced at the pair, smiled as well. Then they got back to the job they weren't really doing.

"It's quiet.' Ino whispered pointedly. Giving a small cough to hide his irritation, Shikamaru whispered into his headset.

"Dammit Naruto! Talk to her!" there was a small nod in return.

"So, uh, why are you going to the festival Baa-chan? You don't strike me as the festival type..." he said.

"True. But they always serve the best sake at festivals!" Tsunade explained. She then fell silent as though that was all she intended to say the rest of the night.

"I mean Hinata dumbass!" Shikamaru hissed.

"Um, have you ever been to the Tanabata Festival before Hinata-chan?" he asked. Hinata shook here head no.

"This will be the first Tanabata Festival I've attended." she said.

"Yeah? Mine too!" Naruto exclaimed happy to have something in common with her.

"Why haven't you ever gone Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"My father says they are frivolous and not necessary in a strong leader. My mother petitioned my father to let me come this time." she explained quietly. She thought back to when Ino and Sakura showed up at the main gate with more details about her date with Naruto.

Begin Flashback

Hinata had just about passed out when her mother appeared. Judging from the leaf stuck to her sleeve she had jumped out of the tree to Hinata's left.

"Did you say DATE?!" Hinata's mother, Mizuki, demanded. This was the first close up look the girls had had of Hinata's mother and they looked at her closely after realizing she wasn't a threat. She was pretty with hair as long and dark as Hinata's. She was few inches taller than Hinata and she had an easy smile. Her outfit for the day: black knee length shorts with some odd design of mythical creatures and a tight fitting black shirt, a dragon embroidered in white, it's body wrapping around her torso with it's head just below her left shoulder.

"Finally! My adorable and totally sexy Hina-chan has a date!" she squealed, rushing forward to hug her eldest daughter and her two friends. Since this was their first meeting Ino and Sakura expected Mizuki to be quiet and soft spoken like her daughter. She was more like Naruto only a girl and with better manners.

"Let me guess! You're Ino-chan and you must be Sakura-chan! My daughter and nephew's girlfriend have told me so much about you!" she exclaimed.

'Neji has a girlfriend?' was their first thought. They they grinned.

"Ten-Ten!' they thought in unision mental fist hitting open palm. The girl had been on cloud nine for nearly a week and no one could figure out why.

"Anyway! Date! With whom?" Mizuki demanded.

"Uh, Uzumaki Naruto..." Sakura said hesitantly, knowing that of all the clans the Hyuuga were well known for their hatred of him. When Mizuki's eyes lit up they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Naruto?! That's perfect! Give me details!" she said, squealing again, instantly one of the girls. After hearing everything she needed to hear she jumped up.

"We need to get ready!" she said.

"Ready for what?" an icy voice said from behind. Everyone but Mizuki flinched at that voice. Mizuki turned toward her husband, her back now toward Ino and Sakura but Hinata could still see her face, with a smile on her face and his eyes softened slightly.

"Hinata was invited to the Tanabata Festival tonight! Isn't that great?" she said cheerfully.

"No." was the curt reply she received. Mizuki unconciously activated her Byakugan and, glaring at Hiashi, said with a cheerful voice, "I think it's a great idea to let her go. Please?" Hiashi was now slightly scared and nodded.

'So that's how she gets him to do what she wants!' Hinata thought in amusement. Mizuki smiled and withdrew her kekkei genkai and turned back to the girls.

"Don't just sit there! We have to get her ready!" she said as she grabbed Hinata's wrist and proceeded to drag her to her room. They all helped Hinata get ready then sent her on her way. When she was gone Mizuki turned to the remaining two girls.

"Will you two follow her? I don't want her to miss her big chance. Stay out as long as you need but she better come back with first kiss at least." Mizuki said.

'O-kay. That is so weird to hear a parent say about their daughter...' was the only thing they could think as they nodded their heads, then turned to silently follow HInata.

End Flashback

Naruto had watched her eyes slightly glaze over and knew she was remembering something.

'I hope it's not bad...' he thought, thinking himself responsible for the flaschback. He sighed happily when she smirked in amusement. Just then they arrived at the training grounds. They had been tranformed from students nightmare to a festival ground.

"Well guys, this is where we part ways. Sake is this way, dates go that way." Tsunade said nodding her head in two different directijons.

"Okay Baa-chan. Don't get too drunk and lose all your money kay?" he said with a grin.

"Damn brat..."

* * *

That's it! Sorry it's so short! Please review! 


	10. Festival

So here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but between school and trips to the hospital it's been hard to write anything...

* * *

As Tsunade walked away Naruto turned towards Hinata. 

"So. Uh, I guess we should go this way?" he said, pointing towards a random stretch of stalls. Getting shy Hinata nodded her assent.

"Dear Kami! He needs so much help!"

"He's not very good at talking to girls is he?"

"Psh! It's like listening to a six year old!"

"He couldn't woo a brick if he tried."

"What kind of fool cant talk to the girl he likes?"

"But he still doesn't realize it neh?"

"Uh...guys? Shikamaru still has the headset on and Naruto heard every word..." Neji pointed out. Everyone turned back to the duo. He had stopped in his tracks and had a look of shock on his face.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" Hinata asked, slightly shaking his arm. Hearing the worry in her voice Naruto snaps back to reality.

"Yeah! I'm fine Hinata-chan! Nothing wrong here!" he says unconvincingly. She looks at him uncertainly, then decides to accept this lie, for the moment.

"So, uh, what would you like to do first Hinata[-chan?" he asks distractedly.

"Let's just sit here for a moment so you can get over your dizzy spell." she replies, heading for a bench. He stares at her in shock, her sudden change of character catching him off guard. He follows her dumbly and plops down next to her.

"He has all the finesse of a rampaging rhino."

"And the manners of one."

"At least now he knows..."

"He should've figured it out on his own!" as the bickering quieted down Naruto began thinking.

'Is that it? I like Hinata-chan? Of course I like her but do I like her as more than a friend? Honest answer...I get shy and awkward around her, which is definitely not like me. I want her to be happy when I'm around her. I cant really talk to her anymore, not like I used to...I would say that's a yes. Oh Kami, what am I gonna do? What if her father finds out?! The entire Hyuuga Clan will kill me! No, wait. I might have a chance. Hinata-chan's mother might not mind! Thinking back didn't she say her mother 'petitioned' her father to let her come to the festival and she's here so her mother must have some control over Hiashi-sama! If I can get on her good side maybe she'll let me date her daughter!' he thought. He nods and smiles.

"Looks like the baka came to terms with himself neh?"

"Hai. Took him long enough though."

"What did you expect? This is Naruto we're talking about!" Naruto listened to the other Chuunin pick on him when suddenly he had an idea.

"Uh, Hinata-chan, I'm gonna go splash some water on my face. I'll be right back!" he said dashing off. He went straight for where he sensed his friends chakra. They slowly turned to face him, like children caught stealing.

"You temes suck! I can hear every word you're frickin' saying! I'm so embarrassed right now it's not even funny! But I'm actually here to say: thank you very much!" he ended, slightly bowing. Following ritual everyone unconsciously bowed back, they were so surprised they didn't even realize what they were doing.

"Uh why are you thanking us?" shikamaru asked upon regaining his senses.

"Thanks to you guys I now know how I feel about Hinata-chan and I'll figure out some way to tell her tonight so thank you! Also, I'm done with this so you can have it back." Naruto said, taking off his earpiece and giving it to the, once again, shocked group. He then turned and ran back to Hinata.

"I'm feeling much better now Hinata-chan. Shall we get going?" he asked, turning up the charm. She was slightly taken aback by his sudden change but nodded her head. Offering her his hand they walked towards the first stall. It was a game stall.

"What are the rules?" Naruto asked eyeing the flasks stacked on top of each other in a pyramid shape.

"The rules are easy. You get one ball for 100 yen or 5 balls for 300 yen. All you have to do is throw the ball at the flasks and knock them over. If you knock them all over you win!" the man in the stall replied happily. Almost no one ever wins these things so he makes tons of money and never had to buy new prizes before.

"What happens if I win?" Naruto asks.

"Then you get to pick out a prize!" the man said, gesturing to the case on his left. Inside there were various cheap knick knacks but there were some valuables hidden among them. A brightly polished silver ring, sculptures of various animals, all of which said I Love You, some brightly colored necklaces and a beautiful black kimono with a yin-yang on the back.

'That's perfect! I'll get the ring and have it engraved for Hinata-chan!' Naruto thought as he scanned the items in the case.

"I've just gotta knock the flasks over? All of them?" he asked again, making sure this wasn't a trick. The man nodded with an enthusiastic smile. It was his first time in this village and he'd already forgotten it was a shinobi village. After all, who expected shinobi to come to a Tanabata Festival?

"Okay then! I'll do it!" Naruto announced, pulling out an overstuffed Gama-chan. Laying down the 100 yen he accepted the small ball. Naruto analyzed the flasks and, finding the weakest foundation he let the ball fly. His aim was true and he hit the flask he wanted. Unfortunately he had forgotten his own strength and the ball blasted through the flasks sending shards of glass everywhere. He instinctively turned and covered Hinata with his body so she wouldn't get cut.

"Baka..." was the only thought the people, namely the group of Chuunin that was still following Naruto, had as they watched the shards fall to the ground and the stall keeper stared in shock at where the stack of flasks used to be.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay Hinata-chan?!" Naruto asked, frantically checking Hinata to make sure the glass didn't somehow get past him and nicked her. Kindly placing her hand on his chest to stop his frantic checking he finally calmed down.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. Let me check you're back." She walked around him and gasped, there was half a flask sticking out of his back. He apparently hadn't noticed in his panic. She reached up and, hesitating for a moment, lightly touched the flask. He slightly shifted but that was the only discomfort he showed.

"This might hurt Naruto-kun." she said gently. He nodded his head and she quickly pulled the glass out of his back. The wound instantly began to heal itself and was soon closed with the smallest of scars to show for it. Naruto smiled at Hinata then turned to the shopkeeper who was still in shock.

"Uh...yeah...I'll take this and be on my way..." Naruto said, grabbing the ring and slipping it into his coat pocket, making sure Hinata couldn't see it. He then slowly edged away from the stall.

"Sorry about that..." he said to Hinata as soon as they were far enough away from the stall.

"What did you grab?" she asked quizzically. He grinned at her.

"It's a seeeecret!" he replied, reverting to his childish ways. She nodded, silently disappointed.

"Anyway, we should move one." Naruto stated, planning how he would give her the ring. She didn't answer but she took step towards another stretch of stalls to indicate she understood.

"He certainly moves quickly neh?" Shikamaru asked the group with a grin. They had all seen Naruto grab the ring and misunderstood his intentions. They were going to be in for an interesting night.

* * *

Sorry its so short but this is all I have time for! Hope to update soon but don't get your hopes up... 


End file.
